ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Junior Pierce
Junior Pierce, played by Malé B. Alexander (Sometimes credited as "Lexington Alexander ") is a fictional character on the American HBO drama Oz. Biography Pierce is an enforcer of the Homeboys, Oz's main African-American prison gang. He is the right hand man of fellow Homeboy inmates Kenny Wangler and Arnold "Poet" Jackson. Season Two Pierce is introduced as one of the four inmates allowed back into Emerald City under the Homeboys group, alongside Kenny Wangler, Simon Adebisi and Arnold "Poet" Jackson. He is mostly a background presence, hanging around Wangler and Adebisi in the kitchen and Em City. When Adebisi snorts too much heroin and begins lose his charisma as a leader, Pierce is concerned about Adebisi taking away their profits. When Italian inmate Antonio Nappa comes to Oz and sets Adebisi back in the power struggle of the drug trade and control of the kitchen, Pierce, who hates Italians, encourages Wangler and Adebisi to go to war. The Homeboys are temporarily set back when they have a package stolen, and Adebisi, whose leadership and reputation is faltering under his heroin addiction and depression, is being guided and advised by a mysterious old African prisoner Kipekemie Jara. They are later told by Nappa that they can be partners in the drug trade if they kill Jara, as Nappa sees Jara as a threat to his plans to completely dominate the mentally and emotionally vulnerable Adebisi. Wangler stabs Jara to death, and has Pierce dispose of the evidence by cleaning the knife used as the murder weapon. The shock of Jara's death causes Adebisi to lose his mind and he is sent to the psych ward. The Homeboys have their agreement honored and move on to run the drug trade alongside the Italians. Poet violates his parole around this time and is sent back to Oz; Pierce and Wangler are the only inmates who embrace his return and form a shared leadership of their iteration of the Homeboys. Season Three A new inmate, Malcolm Coyle, arrives and is tested out by Pierce and his peers on Nappa's orders. Nappa does not trust Coyle enough to keep him around in the drug trade, even though Pierce and the other Homeboys approve of him. When inmate Augustus Hill testifies against Coyle, Pierce and Wangler are ready to get revenge, but Kareem Said has the Muslims, Italians, Latinos, and even the Aryans ready to defend Hill from the Homeboys. In the meantime, Adebisi has been released from the psych ward and Pierce is wary of what will happen. He repeatedly states that the Homeboys need to eliminate him, but Nappa orders them to stand back for a time. Nappa ends up being sent to the AIDS ward due to a sinister plan of Adebisi, and Chucky Pancamo takes over the Italians. When Wangler's wife is found cheating on him with a man whom he hates, Pierce loyally sets up the execution of the two of them. Wangler's wife and her lover are both killed and Wangler briefly leaves Oz to attend the funeral. With Pancamo in control, Adebisi offers to be his business partner and pledges that he will take down Wangler, Poet, and Pierce to take their spot in the drug trade. Adebisi then gets assistance from the Latinos led by Raoul "El Cid" Hernandez to take down Poet and Pierce while Wangler is gone. Adebisi then burns the two of them with boiling soup and they are sent to the hospital for the duration of the season. When they come back to Em City their skin pigmentation has lost its color making it appear whiter than it actually is. They are sent to Unit B out of Em City, where Wangler has also been transferred to. The Black inmates as a whole are also organizing to start a riot, and when Hill is sent to the hole, Poet, Pierce, and Wangler start yelling "Set Hill Free". The White inmates, led by Schillinger and James Robson, respond with "Shut The Fuck Up" as Oz is locked down approaching the millennium. As Oz is locked down, Clayton Hughes, a sympathetic black guard, leaves a gun in Adebisi's pod. Season Four Part I The lockdown ends and Pierce, Wangler, and Poet for the time being are going with a plan set forth by Adebisi. Because Adebisi intends to have Em City run by a black man, they are agreeing with him temporarily as they want to live in an all-black cell block. Adebisi proves his sincerity getting the three of them transferred back into Emerald City against the wishes of Tim McManus. In Em City, they bully a White inmate named Guillaume Tarrant. Adebisi sees this and puts the gun under Tarrant's pillow as Adebisi still wants Wangler eliminated. When the three of them bully Tarrant once again, he opens fire killing Wangler at point blank range, as well as a black guard and another inmate. Pierce attempts to flee, but he is shot in the back several times, and dies soon after. Category:Homeboys Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters